In Our Minds One Direction Fanfiction
by habooshky
Summary: Marian was just a normal teenage girl who had to re start her life when she moved to London. But what she didn't know is who she was gonna meet and how much that'd change her life.
1. Chapter 1

I wake up at 6' for my first day in my new school. Living in a different country changes everything. I'm not complaining because I was the one who make my mother even consider this option, but it's difficult. London is beautiful, so different to where I lived before, Uruguay, a tiny country in South America. I hope my life changes here, I'm so sick of my old life.

The Atlas High School is huge. Bigger than every school I've ever been to together. I just hope I won't be an outcaste here. My Advanced Spanish class starts in 10 minutes, the only subject I'm actually good at.

As soon as I get in the classroom, I choose the most far away possible seat and sit there trying to be unnoticed. I don't succeed. "Did somebody lose an Iphone?" I hear a girl shout. Oh fuck, it's mine. "Thanks" I say as I get it "I have no idea how it fell of my pocket"

"Sure, no problem. I'm Laila" She says. Laila is short and is wearing very high heels; I would fall with those things. She has really blond and skinny. She seems nice. "Marian" I answer, smiling, trying to make friends

"Like Maid Marian, from Robin Hood?" she asks, with a grin in her face. "The one and only. My parents love Robin Hood, so they named me after her" Great, now I'm gonna be known as the weird Disney girl.

Laila starts laughing. Like, really hard. Okay, it's not that funny. "Liam would love that" Did I hear right? Liam? "What are you talking about?" I ask, confused. She can't be talking about the Liam I'm thinking.

She puts a serious face, although I see she wants to laugh "Are you kidding me? You don't know who Liam Payne is?" So she is talking about the Liam I thought.

"I never said that, but you never said about what Liam we're talking about" It's the best thing I can think to reply. "So you do know who he is. He's such a great guy, and he's so cute and I love talking to him…"

"Wait. Talking to him? You know him? Oh my god." I'm incapable of saying anything else. I remain speechless as Laila looks at me funny, considering an idea. "Harry's throwing a mini party at his place; if you don't act like a stalker you are invited" She says smirking.

I just stay there. I can't move, I can't even breathe. I've just been invited to a One Direction party. 'Act normal, Mari' I say to myself. "Yeah, sure, I would love to" I reply smiling. Finally we exchange numbers and I have to be at her place at 7 and we'll be coming together.

The rest of the day is a blur. All I remember is thinking about tonight. At lunch I seat with a nice girl I met on Math. Her name is Claudia and we have a lot in common, I hope we can become friends.

When I get home at 4 PM I make the homework I had and then spend an hour and a half getting ready. I ask my sister to help me with the clothes because I have no idea what could I wear. I'm just so nervous. I try to explain my feeling to my sister, but she doesn't get it.

I arrive at Laila's punctual, which is actually weird because I'm always late. She has a lovely home, but I don't pay much attention to it. I do remember that her room was all purple and blue and it was beautiful.

Laila had her driver license so she was the one driving and we arrived at a huge beautiful building, in which I realize every floor is a condo "Does he live here?" I ask, amazed. I hear the reply: "His family is out of town, so it's just us in the condo, if that's what you're wondering" Wow. I would like a place like this one.

The doorman opens the door for us and greets Laila like she's seen her a lot; so she's a big friend of 1D. Harry opens the door for us. 'Behave, Mari. Act normal' I remind myself. He's very nice and Laila introduces me to everyone. There are around 15 persons there: Harry, Liam, Zayn, Louis and Niall of course; Liam's and Niall's (Vicky and Emma) and some other people I don't recognize.

Everyone is very nice and friendly and they make me feel welcome. Pretty soon I forget they are my favorite band and realize they are just some teenage guys who have fun and I join the conversation.

I have a lot of fun and I laugh like I haven't in a long time. I end up finding out that Laila and Harry aren't just friends and that are secretly dating, although they were best friends since they were both 5.

At the end, Laila, Zayn, Harry and I are the only ones left. Laila and Harry leave to another room to do 'stuff' so Zayn and I are left alone. Zayn was staying over for the night and Laila was driving me home, so no one was leaving.

As we're both shy, the silent was awkward, but finally we started talking "So, you're not from here, are you?" I hear him ask, to which I reply "No, I'm not. I'm from Uruguay, you probably don't know where that is"

"Of course I do, it has a great football team" He says, I grin, at least someone knows about it. "Yeah, it does" is the only thing I come up with. "So you like football?" Zayn asks. What kind of question is that? "Who doesn't? Of course!" He smiles. "I don't really know any team from England, though" We start discussing football.

From there on we talk like we were old friends and time flies. At a moment, Zayn stretches and I suddenly realize how close we are sitting. We are sitting in a couch for three people, and I don't know how or when, but Zayn ended sitting in on one side and I'm lying in the couch with my legs on his lap.

We both stay silent for a minute, and then Zayn starts coming closer and closer until his lips meet mine.


	2. Chapter 2

A part of my mind tells me to stop this immediately, that I don't even know this guy. But books taught me to never listen to that part of me, so I ignore it and kiss Zayn back. I won't start with all the cliché that our lips belonged together and all that shit, but to be honest, it felt perfect.

When Harry and Laila returned to the living room, it was very… _Awkward_. "What the fuck?" I hear Harry yell "You just met her, what are you doing?" Zayn moves away and stares at Harry with a kind of anger look. I laugh. Not an 'It's so funny' laugh, but a nervous laugh that is horrendous and annoying. I don't get why Harry is so mad. We were just kissing.

"She's 17. You are fucking 19." I'm suddenly aware of our positions. We weren't just kissing. Zayn was on top of me and my legs were around him. His shirt is nowhere to be seen. Oh. That's not me. I don't hook up with guys I barely know. What is wrong with me? But then, it's Zayn Malik we're talking about, so it is kinda justified.

I sit up straight and see that my friend is gonna ask for details in the car. "We should probably go" She says, I agree immediately. We say goodbye, and I notice that Harry is looking very mad at Zayn. Oops. So he's gonna be interrogated tonight, just like me.

As soon as I get in the car, Laila says "Tell me everything or I won't start the car" So I do. I tell her every little thing that happened, things that I won't even remember when I wake up. By the time I end the story, her facial expression is flat. She doesn't say anything and just starts the car.

"Say something!" I yell, a little bit too high. "What is there to say? You made out with him. The end." She says with no emotion in her voice. "Then why was Harry so mad?" I wonder, staring outside. I hear a whisper saying "I have no idea". She seems upset so I just leave it there and stay silent.

Laila drops me home and I go straight to my bed and fall asleep instantly. I wake up and go to school trying to think about anything else other than what happened last night. All day happens really slowly, and I barely pay attention in class. In 4th period, English, I get a new text. I exchanged numbers with everyone last night, so it has to be one of them.

Zayn. It probably says that last night was a mistake and all that shit. I get so depressed convinced it talks about that I don't even read it, and try to pay attention to Mr. Jackson. I spent the whole hour thinking about that text message, and when the bell rings I run to my locker and read it there in the hallway.

It says "Sorry if I got you in any trouble last night. I spent an hour listening to Harry saying how bad it was what I did, but I honestly don't regret it. Wanna hang out tonight?(: x" I laugh of relief. "No problem, nothing to big hahah(: sure, where do we meet? Xx" I reply immediately and run to my gym class. Ugh, I hate gym.

When the class is done I go really fast to the girls locker-room and grab my phone. 1 new message: Zayn. I try to hide the grin in my face so that no one knows what's going on and we agree to meet at a restaurant called 'Arthur's' which he says is great.

I arrive home and ask my mum if I can go out tonight. "Two nights in a row? What are you doing Marian?" She asks trying to sound serious. I never tell anything to my mom, and I don't want her to know I'm going on a date, so I lie: "This friend Claudia invited me to a restaurant called 'Arthur's', a lot of girls from my Math class are going, it's kind of a tradition." She thinks about it and agrees to let me go, but she has to drive me there. Oh fuck.

I finish my homework and take a really long relaxing shower to forget about the nerves. It works out, but as soon as I get out of it I remember all over again. I'm going on a date with Zayn Malik. Just the two of us. No one else. I can't believe it. I have no idea what to wear. I end up deciding to a staples purple and grey dress and black converse.

We agreed to meet at 7:30, and it's now 7:25. Fuck. I run downstairs and into the car. Change of plans, my dad is driving me. Now I'm screwed. "Why are you dress like that? Weren't you going out with some friends?" he asks very serious. "I am, I just want to look pretty" I answer without looking at him in the eyes.

I text Zayn telling him that I'm running late and that my Dad's driving me and he says he'll wait for me inside. Great, dad won't see him. "At what time do I pick you up?" he asks me, Zayn was driving me home. "Oh, Dena offered to take me home on her way back" I hate lying to my dad. We stay silent on our way to the restaurant. When we arrive and I'm getting down my dad mentions "I know you're going on a date Marian, and your mother probably knows too. Just tell him to get you home before midnight" That's what I love about my dad, he's protective but he trusts me, not like mum. "Bye I love you" I answer from the window.

As soon as I get in the restaurant, I see him sitting in the bar. Oh God, he's so hot. He's wearing a simple gray shirt and a black coat over it. I wanna drool over this imagine, but he's looking at me and all I do is smile. He kisses me in the cheek, very near to the mouth

The waiter prepares a table for us and we order. He asks for a roast beef and I order spaghetti. Neither of us drinks alcohol. We talk about the typical stuff, high school, our free time and stuff like that. He apologizes for getting me into trouble last night and I tell him nothing happened but ask him about Harry. "He got so mad, I still don't know why because he did the same thing with Laila. But he went on and on talking about it" He looks a bit annoyed so I change the subject.

All night goes very fast, faster than I would like. When we finish dinner Zayn takes me out for an ice cream. After buying ice cream we go for a walk and he puts his arm around my shoulders while we walk around. I smile and rest my head in his shoulder. It feels so natural and nice I can't get the smirk on my face.

At 11:40 PM he's driving me home, before midnight just like my father said. Before I get down of the car he kisses me. Not a passionate kiss, but a nice soft kiss that kind of says 'I had a great night'. I smile and get inside. My parents are kinda annoying about how my evening went but I just tell a few lies and go in my room.

What I didn't expect was my sister sitting in my bed with her computer on her lap. "What is going on?" I ask very confused. She looks at me very angry and says "Why didn't you tell me? You go on a date with a 19 year old singer and walk around holding hands and expect that no one finds out?" She shows me her laptop. There are pictures of Zayn and me at the restaurant and walking together. What the fuck? Immediately I get a text message from Laila "We gotta talk tomorrow." Oh damn. I text Zayn telling what happened and he answers with curses I didn't even know; he later apologizes for that text message and for the pictures. I tell him it wasn't his fault and that I'm pretty okay with it.

Then it hits me, my parents can see this pictures any minute now.


	3. Chapter 3

I wake up from a nightmare. I don't remember what happened, but I'm crying. I check the clock on my nightstand. 3:54 AM. Ugh, I won't fall asleep for another hour so I grab my laptop and check twitter. Holy shit. I have 1K new followers and I don't know how many mentions. So people found out who 'Zayn Malik's mysterious date' was. I tweet 'Can't fall asleep:(' and log out.

I can't take it. I go back to my bed and just lay there hoping to fall asleep. I grab my phone to play Sudoku while I get my sleep back and I have 4 new messages. One is from Niall asking how the date was. I laugh 'cause we just met each other. The second one is from Laila saying that tomorrow (I mean, today) I'm going to her place the whole afternoon because we have a lot to talk about. The third one is Harry asking if we could talk tomorrow. And the last one I got it 2 minutes ago. "I know you are awake, Z" What the hell, creeper. "Twitter? Yeah, woke up from a nightmare and can't fall asleep. What about you?" I reply. I get the answer amazingly fast, that's awkward "Never fell asleep actually. Just laying in my bed thinking" It sounds like a hint, so I decide to research a bit more: "Thinking about what?" I can't help but smile when I get the reply "You."

How comes that I met this guy for two days and it feels so perfect to talk to him. I don't know what to reply. I think about it for a while, and when I'm about to answer I get a new message. "Are you awake?" I smile. I spent half an hour thinking what to text. "Yeah, I am(:" I'm too asleep to think of a better answer. We talk about meaningless stuff until I fall asleep. I wake up because of my alarm and there are no new messages; seems like he fell asleep too.

On school people suddenly know who I am. Girls wanna hang out with me, and there were a few boys that flirted with me. So now that I went on a date with someone famous everyone wants to be friends with me. Fuck them. I ignore all of those people and spend my day with my friends from Math class, I'm not gonna forget about them.

At lunch I get a call from Vicky, Liam's girlfriend. "'Kay, so now that you're a part of the group, you're officially invited to our hang out on Friday. It's a girls night out; you, me, Laila, Emma, Becky, Alicia and Becca" I don't know half of the people she says, but I assume they are all related to One Direction "So, are you in?" "Yeah, sure" I reply and Vicky hangs up. That was weird. _I'm a part of the group now?_

Just when I'm leaving school and going to Laila's place to 'discuss what happened' I get a text from Harry: "Mari, I really need to talk to you, are you busy right now? I'm at the park that is 2 blocks away from your high school" I text Laila saying that I have to go home get something before going to her house and go towards the park.

I find Harry pretty fast and ask him what happened "I need to talk to you about Zayn." Uh oh. I nod and we sit in a bench "Look, Mari, Zayn seems to really like you, and I'm happy for you too. But you should be careful, I say it from experience. High school and stuff messes everything up. You have no idea how many fights have Laila and I had because of jealousy. She sees me hugging a fan and she gets mad. I see her on pics hanging out with guys and I get mad. And I'm sure with you and Zayn the same will happen, so I just wanted to warn you."

I hug him. It's all I can think of doing. I was expecting a talk of how Zayn and I shouldn't be together, but he's just concerned. And not only for his friend, but for me too. It makes me feel so welcomed I can't express it in words. Harry hugs me back and I say "It won't happen. Or if it does, I can handle it. You forget that I was one of those fans he hugs before. I would have given everything to hug you, so I know how it feels to be that fan, and I wouldn't get jealous because of it. Our situation is different than yours, Harry; but you have no idea how much I appreciate your concern" He smiles, and I smile back. "Okay, that was it. You can go now" He says, noticing that I'm rushed. I yell a goodbye from far away and he waves.

Afternoon with Laila is fun. At first she forced me to tell her the entire story, even though I was gonna tell her either way. When I'm done we just hang out and talk about stupid thing like friends do. I missed having a real friend.

I get home for dinner, and then the whole family watches a movie together. I didn't really pay attention to it, but it was nice to spend some time with my family. Since we moved, it was all stress and we weren't too much together, but it felt like a real family tonight.

The rest of the week happens without any event that is worth the mention. I didn't see Zayn again, but we're going out together on Saturday. It's Friday today, and I'm really excited about the girls' night out tonight. I've already said my parents I'm going out with friends, and this time I didn't lie. After school Laila comes home and we get ready together. She borrows me a really nice skirt because I don't have many clothes and we go together to Trafalgar Square, that's where we agreed to meet.

The night was awesome. We all got super drunk and talked about anything that came to our mind. I remember getting along really well with Vicky who is Liam's girlfriend, Niall's girlfriend Emma and who I was told is Louis' best friend Becky; but everyone was so nice really made me feel like 'part of the group'. After, Alicia invited us to a sleep over at her place. I texted my mum letting her now I wasn't coming home tonight. We stayed awake until 5 AM watching stupid love movies that are cute and depressing and funny at the same time. It was one of those nights that are amazing although nothing really happens.

I woke up at 11 AM with a terrible hangover, Emma was already awake and we made coffee and talked quietly so we didn't wake any of the others. I little bit later when Alicia woke up I left and went walking to my place which was a few blocks away. I eat lunch and lock myself in my room; I fall asleep instantly. When I wake up its 6:30 PM. Fuck. I have an hour to get ready. This time I told mum I'm going on a date because Zayn is picking me up and he wouldn't tell me where we are going.

After a shower, I go into my sister's room to ask her for clothes "She's alive!" She yells at me "Shut up" I reply and open her closet. I take a long blue shirt and I put some black tights. I comb my hair and make a loose braid to the side with it. I'm actually pleased with how I look.

Zayn texts me that he's outside waiting. I run downstairs and I'm about to close the door when my father comes. "Wait there young lady, your boyfriend picks you up and he's not gentleman enough to come introduce himself to me?" I laugh "He's not my boyfriend, and he's not waiting by the door because I asked him not to, he _is_ a gentleman" Dad thinks about it and adds "I don't care, he's taking you out and I wanna know who he is" Ugh. I go outside and do signals to Zayn to come here; he seems like he expected it. He's wearing black jeans, a red shirt with a grey hoodie over. Again, he's so hot. My dad seems to recognize him from somewhere, like an old memory. He was gonna find out who Zayn is any moment now so I say "Dad, this is Zayn, from One Direction. Zayn, my dad Hugo" I say trying to look relaxed even though I'm not. As soon as I mentioned One Direction, my father looked really serious at me; he knows they are all older than me.

They shake hands and my dad says what I already know he'll ask "So, Zayn, how old are you?" Fuck. I should have ignored my dad and left without saying anything. "I'm 19, sir" I laugh inside at Zayn calling my dad 'sir'; I intervene and say "Yeah, very nice. Bye, Dad" I grab Zayn's hand and push him to the car. I see my dad is unhappy about me holding Zayn's hand. Whatever. Zayn opens the door for me and we leave.

"That was awkward" I say, relaxing. "Not at all" He lies; I look at him with a face that says 'tell me the truth' "Okay, it was a little bit uncomfortable. But it was worth it" I smile. He grabs my hand with the hand that isn't holding the steering wheel. "So, where are you taking me?" I question him. "I won't tell you" He replies smirking. I'm so intrigued. After about half an hour on the car, we arrive to a huge park in the outsides of London. It is so beautiful. "Are we going picnicking?" I ask with excitement in my voice. His hazel eyes glow when he answers "Surprise"


	4. Chapter 4

"It's kind of an apology for last time" He says smiling and his eyes glowing. "I really hated what happened. I had an amazing night and I don't want it to ruin our relationship" He really seems upset. Aww. "Zayn, really, I'm okay with it" I say and give him a sweet kiss on the lips. We settle on the floor and start eating. There's no one here. "Where are we, really?" He looks at me mischievously "Secret"

I had one of the best nights in my life. The food was delicious; Zayn refused to tell me if he cooked it or bought it. By the end of the night, my head is lying on his lap and he's caressing my hair. I feel so happy it's impossible to put in words. We laugh. We kiss. We lose track of time. Everything is flawless.

And then everything breaks. My phone starts ringing. Mum. I pick up. "Where the fuck are you?" she yells, obviously mad. Zayn looks at me concerned "You know where I am" I reply angry, why can't she let me have a nice night without ruining everything. "Yeah, but you weren't supposed to stay with him until 2 in the morning" What? It can't be that late. "I'm having fun; we didn't notice how late it was" I hear her sigh angrily "Sure, lie a little bit more to me. I saw the pictures of you and him when you were 'going out with some friends'" I get so mad I just hang up and turn my cell phone off. My eyes are teary; I lie on the grass and look at the stars. Zayn heard everything.

"Are you okay?" he asks lying next to me "I should get you home" No, no, no. "Please don't" I beg "I need to give her time to calm down or I'll be grounded until I'm 28" He laughs and kisses me. We talk about everything, and we end up playing first time. "My turn" He says "First kiss? And snog?" I laugh "You'll think I'm creepy because of my first kiss" He looks at me confused and intrigued so I add "Don't judge. I was four"

"WHAAAT?" he shouts laughing "You said you wouldn't judge! It was with my best friend. We were playing that we were a couple and we kissed" He's still laughing. I can't hold it anymore so I start laughing too. When we calmed down I answer about my first snog "I just turned 14, it was at a party with a jerk. You?" He answers and we keep playing. "What kind of music do you like?" He asks me. Why is he always the one that asks? "Oh, I really like a band called One Direction, and the boys are very nice and sexy, one in particular" I say looking at Zayn mischievously.

He laughs and says "Oh really? I'm jealous, what's his name?" I smirk "Tell me if you cooked our meal and I'll answer" He pretends to think about it "Why are you so mean? Okay, I cooked it, but don't complain if you didn't liked it" We both laugh. "It was delicious" I say before kissing him. We start to make out, although I refuse to go very far; he seems okay with it.

"You didn't tell me about that sexy guy from One Direction you mentioned before" he says while we're both lying in the ground looking at the sky. "Oh, his name was Javadd or something like that" I reply with a grin. He kisses my forehead and we just lay there with our hands together.

"Mari, it's almost 4 AM, I should get you home or your parents will kill me" I don't want to, but I agree. On the way back home we listen to music really loud and sing just to have fun. Well actually Zayn sings and I just listen to his amazing voice. He drops me home with a kiss goodnight and I go straight to my room hoping that my mother will be asleep.

She isn't. She's waiting for my in the living room. "You are grounded. You don't get to see that guy you just went out with _ever again_" I laugh; then I realize she isn't joking "You are kidding me right? For once in my life I'm dating a guy that isn't a dick and I'm happy and you wanna take that away from me?" My eyes are teary and my voice is about to break. She has to be kidding. When I realize she isn't gonna change her mind I yell "FUCK YOU!"

She replies in a voice without any emotion "You are gonna go now and come back when you have some respect for your mother" I turn towards my room "No. You are leaving this house" I slam the door on my way out. I sit on the front porch and call Zayn; he picks up and I don't even let him talk. "Zayn... Could you please come back?" He notices that I'm about to cry and says "I'll be right there"

As soon as he arrives I get in the car and ask him to go fast. He does as I ask and I tell him everything that happened on the way to his place. Zayn opens the door to his condo for me. I don't pay attention to the fact that it's the first time I'm at his place. He offers me coffee and I accept it. We sit on the couch and I curl up, upset; he puts his arm around my shoulders and just holds me there.

I finish my cup of coffee amazingly fast, leave it on the table and turn around to face him. We look deeply into each other's eyes and I lean in to kiss him. He kisses me back and the kiss turns passionate immediately. He takes his hoodie off, and I try to take his shirt off without success; he does it and I sit on his lap. I can see that he wants it, that he wants _me_. He starts unbuttoning my shirt; when he's done he throws it away and grabs my back. "Bedroom" he says in a whisper, I nod.

I wake up not entirely sure of where I am or what happened last night. I'm covered with a sheet, but under that I'm naked. My hair is all over my face and neck. I feel an arm around my waist and when I turn around I see Zayn. He's smiling but asleep. I get out of the bed softly so that I won't wake him up and but my panties and bra back on; on my way to the kitchen I find Zayn's shirt in the floor, I put that on too. It's huge for me, but I don't care. I tie my hair in a high ponytail and enter the kitchen.

I turn the coffee machine on and put some bread on the toaster. I open the fridge and there's nothing in it. I'm suddenly aware of how a mess this apartment is. Not only for what we did last night, but everything's untidy. I decide to wash all the dishes.

I'm on the middle of my assignment when Zayn appears on the door. "Morning, gorgeous" He says passing his hand through his hair; he sounds sleepy but pleased. He holds my waist from the back and starts kissing my ear, cheek and neck. My hands are all soapy so I put my hand on his cheek playfully. "Hey!" he says letting me go "why are you doing the dishes? You are not supposed to un-mess my apartment" I laugh and finish what I'm doing.

I grab my phone. 12 missed calls and 4 new messages; all from my mother. One message says that she's sorry, the second one that she was drunk; another that she didn't mean what she said and the last one asking where I was. I only answer one "Which part didn't you mean?" I put it on vibrate mode because I don't wanna deal with this now.

I turn around and see that Zayn is looking at me concerned "Nothing" I say a little bit too harsh "Sorry, I just don't wanna talk about it now. Do you mind if I take a shower?" I ask; I'm all sweaty. He smirks and says "Sure, let's go" I laugh "If _I_ take a shower" He looks at me with puppy eyes and I can't take it so I grab his hand and let him lead me to the bathroom.

"FUCK!" I yell. Zayn comes running; I'm on the bathroom alone getting dressed. "What happened, Mari?" I point at my neck "Oh..." I have like the hugest hicky in the entire world. I turn to face the mirror again; how could this happen? He comes closer and holds me. We look at each other in the mirror. I smile and he starts kissing my neck again, just where the hicky is "What? You want to it bigger?" He laughs but keeps doing it. Ugh, I can't say no to him.

My phone, which is in my pocket, starts vibrating. I shush Zayn but he keeps kissing me. I pick up and it's my dad. He asks me where I am. "You didn't find out about mum kicking me out?" I ask angry. The other line of the phone says that he knows and that he's asking so that he can pick me up. "Don't worry, Zayn will drive me" Dad asks if I'm with him right now; I reply holding back a moan "Uh-huh..." Zayn starts biting my ear so I say in a whisper "Zayn stop it!" Unluckily, it's loud enough for my dad to hear it "Oh, nothing's going on. Gotta go, dad" I hang up.

"We have to stop this" I say turning around to face him. He kisses me and says "Why?" I get lost in the kiss and forget the arguments I had. He tries to put my legs around him, but I refuse. "Nope, three times in a day no" He ignores me starts to unbutton my shirt. "Zayn, really, no" He stops the kiss, but looks deeply into my eyes. I bite my lip so that I won't smile. Those hazel eyes melt me. "Okay, but we _really_ have to stop this" He smiles proving me that he won again.

Zayn drops me home and I lock myself in my room, completely ignoring my mother. She makes attempts for me to open the door, but I ignore her and she soon leaves. I text Laila that we have to talk again. I've gotten used to tell her everything about Zayn, and she does the same with Harry. We spend hours talking. When we hang up, I turn around trying to fall asleep because I didn't get much sleep last night.

That's when I hear a knock on my door "Marian, it's me. Let me in" It's my sister. I unlock the door and let her in. Sophie starts to talk but she completely forgets about what she's saying. "What do you have on your neck? Oh my God, Marian, you whore. Tell me everything"


	5. Chapter 5

"Zayn, please! Listen to me. I swear nothing happened; I would never do that!" I'm about to cry. This can't be happening; I feel numb, like this is just a nightmare. "Please say something" He doesn't, and his facial expression is the same: hurt. "At least listen to me. He kissed me. I punched him. Ask anyone who was at the party, he ended up bleeding" I'm not even sure if he's listening to me, but I keep talking. "I went to the club with Becky; remember I invited you and you couldn't? Anyway, we are just hanging around having fun and this guy comes out of the blue and starts grabbing my waist. I tell him to fuck off, but he didn't leave and then he kissed me. I pushed him off and punched him. I don't know who the fuck took that picture, but he, she, it whoever did it got it in the only second his lips touched mine. Nothing else happened. I swear. You know I would never do that" He doesn't react.

It's been a month since Zayn and I met, and we've been dating since then. I'm at his apartment, and he found a picture on twitter about that kiss that barely happened. He's silent, doesn't say a word. I'm holding back my tears. "Please leave" he says in a whisper. "I need time to think" I don't want to, but I do.

As soon as I close the door, tears start falling. I need someone. Becky knows the truth because she was there with me, so I call her and go to her place. When she sees me, with puffy red eyes and all my eye-liner over my face, she hugs me. "What happened?" I tell her everything, and I do my best to explain Zayn's face; that's the worse part, seeing that he didn't believe me, that I really hurt him. After I don't have any tear left to cry, I thank Becky for everything and go home.

I lock myself in my room without dinner; I lost appetite. Everyone on the house knows I'm upset, but I told them to leave me alone and they did so. I try to distract myself watching movies, but I don't success; everything reminds me of him. I log in to Twitter but all I find are people mentioning me and that picture. I leave immediately.

I try to fall asleep, but I end up lying on my bed with my eyes wide open, bloodshot and burning. It's 2:48 AM when I get a text from Zayn. "Can we talk?" I sigh of relief, I answer asking where and he says at his place. I run away from home; it's something I normally wouldn't do, but this is worth any ground my parents put on me. I get there by 3 AM.

He opens the door and kisses me. I didn't expect that. "I'm sorry" Zayn says; he sees I'm confused and adds "Becky called me and tried to explain everything to me" I smile. I love Becky. "I'm sorry I didn't trust you, I should have believed you." I shake my head saying no. "It was my fault, I should have told you at soon as it happened and not wait for you to see a picture" We spend a lot of time blaming what happened on us, and as stubborn as we are, we don't agree ever. "Zayn, really, it was my f…" I get interrupted by another kiss. I kiss him back, tears about to fall from my eyes. But this time, it's tears of joy, because Zayn loves me after all, and he forgave me.

I can notice by the way he's kissing me that he was just as upset as I was, that he missed my lips, that he loves me. He doesn't want to break off the kiss, but we both need to breathe. He kisses my forehead and hugs me. We stay that way for a long time, not wanting to be apart. We cuddle in the couch and fall asleep together.

I wake up at around 5 AM. Fuck! I need to get home or my parents will know I was out. I grab a piece of paper and write "I'm so sorry, my parents are gonna kill me. Talk tomorrow, xx –M" I get home and go very quietly to my room. I fall asleep instantly with a smile on my face.

I wake up thinking I'm late for school, and then I remember its Saturday. I go downstairs to get some breakfast. I know I'm home alone because everyone had something to do, so I go down in my pajamas. What I don't expect is the doorbell to ring and to see Zayn when I open the door. "You left" he says, trying to look mad although I know he's just acting. Fuck. I don't want him to see me like this, with really small shorts that shows more than it should and a tight t-shirt and my hair being all a mess. I let him in and he joins me for breakfast.

We sit together on the couch and he puts his arm around my waist, a little bit too low. I laugh but let him do it. I don't mind as long as we are together. We are silently watching TV when Zayn says in my ear "I love you, Mari" It's the first time he actually says it. One time I think I heard him say that to me, but when I asked him to repeat it he didn't answer. I get butterflies in my stomach. "I love you too" We start kissing. Until my sister comes home.

Neither of us heard her come in, and she walks in the room and sees as together. She fakes cough to get our attention. Zayn immediately sits straight and looks nervous. I find this image so cute. I kinda freak out a bit too. "Erm… What are you doing here, Soph? You were supposed to come back on the afternoon" She had a sleepover and she was going out for lunch with his boyfriend, Luke. "What are you doing, Marian? Last night you didn't talk to anyone and know his tongue is on your throat" Oops. Zayn looks uncomfortable; who wouldn't be in this situation.

"I should go" He starts saying. Fuck. Why, Sophie, why? I tell him he doesn't have to, but he does anyway. When he's at the door I kiss him and whisper in his ear "Sorry" He smiles saying it's no big deal and leaves. I stare at my sister with the best angry look I can pull of, and she ignores me.

When my parents arrive home I tell them I'm going out tonight with 'the guys'. The One Direction lads and every girlfriend, friend or close relative became 'the guys'. I just love to say it because I love having a group of friends, and everyone is so amazing. We are going to a party at a night club. It's gonna be amazing.

After the party we have a massive sleepover at Liam's place. We watch movies all night long and don't fall asleep until 10 AM. I wake up lying on the floor with my head on Zayn's chest. I feel something on my legs and when I turn to see, Vicky's feet are resting on my knees. She's wasted. I'm utterly tired and my head aches. Some people have already left, and the ones that haven't are asleep. I try to get out of Zayn's arm without waking him up, but he does anyway.

It's 4 PM. Oh shit. Zayn and I have some coffee and leave. He drops me home and goes to his place. I arrive home and fall asleep instantly on the sofa. I've never been this tired in my life. My brother wakes me up for dinner. I'm starving. Afterwards, I go to my room and do some homework; I notice I'm not paying any attention so I just leave it there and go back to sleep. Tomorrow I have high school and I'm gonna have to deal with the one secret I haven't told anyone. That guy that kissed me is at my high school and I have first period with him.


	6. Chapter 6

I'm waiting for this to finish. I've stared at the door since I came in. The minute the bell rings, I run towards the door, but he intercepts me in my way. "Hey pretty girl" I ignore him and keep walking; that is until he puts his arm around my shoulders. Only Zayn can do that. "Enjoyed the party on Friday?" That was when _it_ happened.

"Fuck you, Steven. What the fuck do you want?" I reply, getting away from him. He smiles, he knows in how much trouble he got me "Oh, someone's mad" I can't take it. I turn around to leave, and then regret it, come back and punch him on the lip. I'm not an aggressive person, but I don't regret it. A bit of blood starts falling but he wipes it and follows me. I grab my phone and text Zayn; I can't keep lying to him. If he finds out about it any other way he'll never forgive me. I need to tell him, and I need to tell him _now_.

I run out of school to meet with Zayn. We meet at a park near school and sit on a bench there. "What's going on?" He can see I'm serious, that I'm not kidding "I really need to tell you something. Remember what happened on Friday?" I don't wanna name it. His facial expression changes immediately, he turns… dark. "He goes to my school" I say in a whisper, not looking at him in the eyes. He's reaction is not the one I expected.

"What's his name?" I answer 'Steven', looking confused. "Do you have any class with him?" What the hell? "Mari, answer. Are you gonna see him again today?" I think about it, trying to remember my schedule. "I have history with him in half an hour" I reply looking at the time on my phone. "Text him saying to meet you at the parking lot instead of going to class. Someone's gonna get his ass kicked for kissing my girlfriend"

I'm at the parking lot, waiting for Steven. Zayn's next to me, his arm around my shoulders like he always does. The place is empty, Atlas High School is huge, but its parking lot isn't. There are only a few cars. I see someone coming towards Zayn's car, and I soon recognize him. He sees I'm not alone, and when he sees Zayn he turns around and starts walking away. Asshole. "Hey!" Zayn is yelling "come deal up with what you did like a man." Ugh, he's so hot as a bad boy. I tried to convince him not to do it, that we'll all get in trouble, but he didn't listen.

Steven walks up to us and is about to talk when Zayn punches him. Just like that. "Zayn!" I shout concerned. He was supposed to talk to Steven, insult him all he wanted, but not this. "He deserved it" Zayn says obviously angry. Steven's hand is on his eye; he's definitely gonna get a black eye for that. He looks scared, but he's definitely not gonna show it "What the fuck, dude?"

Zayn walks closer to him and says in a whisper, so low that I can barely hear it "I don't want to see you ever again. But if you ever touch her, or hug her, or kiss her _again_, I will come back, and I will hurt you much more than I did today" I consider this cute. I know it's not, that it's insane and kinda psychotic, but seeing how much he cares about me I can't help but think it's adorable.

Steven goes away, I assume to the nursery, Zayn leaves to the studio and I go back to class. There was no one around when everything happened, but of course the rumours started to spread out. At first it was the truth: that Zayn punched Steven, but then it started getting more ridiculous by the second. I heard that we tied Steven's hand and started kicking him, and that I made out with both of there in the parking lot. What the actual fuck? I ignore everything and spend the whole day kind of by myself because Laila is out of town. I get home and just lay on the couch. I don't feel like doing anything.

The week happens slow but quick at the same time. Steven never talked to me again, and Zayn really hurt him. I'm glad. Laila comes back and I'm not so alone. I text with Zayn but I don't see him on the week. I just do nothing; I'm suddenly aware of how tired I was.

I'm gonna be home alone for the weekend. My parents are going to Geneva to meet family we have there, and so is my brother because he really gets along with them. My sister goes to a concert of I don't know what band with some of her friends. So I have the whole place to myself. Zayn is coming over for dinner on Friday. I was planning on inviting all 'the guys' but almost nobody could, so I invited only Zayn.

It's Friday afternoon and I don't know what to do, so I turn the music up really loud and start dancing around. Zayn is coming at 7:30, so I have an hour free. I'm happily singing/screaming to Bittersweet by Panic! At The Disco when someone pinches me under my ribs. "FUUUCK! ZAYN I AM GOING TO KILL YOU" He's laughing. I try to make myself serious to show him he really scared me, but I just can't. I start laughing. When we finally calm down Zayn asks "So, what are we eating?" I was thinking about ordering pizza, but I think of a better idea "_We_ are going to cook" I grab one of my mum's cookbook and look for a recipe. When I finally choose one, I tell Zayn and we start cooking it.

It tasted actually good, even though we kind of invented the recipe because we didn't understand anything the cookbook said. For dessert I decide to bake brownies, which all people tell me are amazing; not to brag or anything. "Let me help" He says while I'm baking. "Hum… get me the flour" He doesn't exactly do as I ask. He does find it, but when he's bringing it to where I am he throws some of it in my hair. "Oh, this is war, mister" I grab an egg, that is what I have closest and break it in his hair. I know it even before he says it "You are so dead." We have a food fight and by the end the kitchen is a disaster. Shit, I'll have to clean.

I finish the brownies and put them in the oven. I go take a shower, and as much as Zayn insist, I don't let him in. When I come out Zayn's lying in my bed without his shirt watching TV. I wanna stare at him, but instead I grab some clothes and go back to the bathroom. "Wanna take a shower?" I ask him, his hair is all sticky. I see he was waiting for me to ask that. He goes in the bathroom and takes a quick shower. I go downstairs to look for the DVD's so we watch a movie. I wasn't planning that Zayn would stay, but now that I have him here I don't want him to leave.

We end up watching Super 8, which is one of my favourites movies ever. We cuddle in bed, but Zayn starts getting a little bit touchy after the movie ends. "Zayn, stop it!" I say giggling, although I don't want him to. As always, he ignores me.

I wake up in my underwear. I open my eyes waiting to see Zayn on the other side of the bed, but it is empty. He left? Then I hear a noise downstairs. I put on the first shirt I find and go downstairs. "She's awake!" I laugh. Did I sleep that much? I was utterly tired. Zayn's making breakfast. Coffee and toast, which is my breakfast every day, but today is better because he made it. We sit on the couch next to each other and start eating. We don't say anything, but there's no need to because we are both happy. I turn the TV on and do zapping until I find F.R.I.E.N.D.S. I love it, so I let it on although neither of us is playing much attention to it.

When the break comes up, Zayn says "Mari, I need to tell you something" I look at him concerned, expecting for the worse. He looks serious but happy, like he had a great idea "My parents are coming to London next week" I freeze. I know where this is going "I want you to meet them"


	7. Chapter 7

I hear a tickle in my ankle. Without even looking under the table I know what it is; Zayn's rubbing his feet against mine. Ugh, does he want to make me more nervous or what. Zayn parents are sitting across us at the table. I have no idea of the name of the restaurant, I was so nervous I didn't pay attention. At first it was the typical conversation.

"So, Marian, how old are you?"

"I'm seventeen. I'm turning eighteen in" I think about it "Exactly one week. Next Friday" To that Zayn started talking about what he should get me. I've told him many times that I'm not doing anything and that he shouldn't get me anything, but he keeps insisting. We've also discussed that if I don't throw a party he'll do a surprise one for me, so I am doing a small party with my friends.

The conversation turns back to me. Where am I from "Uruguay", do I miss my family and friends "mostly my family, we were very close with my cousins", how is my senior year treating me "it's tiring and stressful, but good". Then it turns to Zayn and me: where did we meet "at a party", has he been a gentleman "very much", how long have we've been together "about two months" Zayn surprises me knowing the exact date of when we started dating, September 7.

Zayn parents are very nice, but I'm still nervous because I always have bad experiences with 'meeting the family'. When we're done eating, his parents take a cab to the hotel they're staying in and I get into Zayn's car. "You're place or mine?" He asks starting the car. I don't wanna go home. My parents know I'm meeting Zayn's parents so they insisted I should officially introduce him too. Zayn's coming for lunch on Sunday. "Your place" I say instantly. My family has gotten used to the fact that I stay at Zayn's after most of our dates. My mum used to complain, but if you ignore her long enough she'll shut up.

As I get in the apartment Zayn asks me how the night was. I tell him the truth, that they were really lovely and that I want to know their opinion about me "I'm sure they'll love you as much as I do" I smile and kiss him; he instantly starts leading us towards the bedroom and I let myself go gladly.

"I'm sorry for that" I say, really embarrassed. We are at the backyard of my house. We just had lunch and it was the most awkward moment in my life. Meeting the parents is always awkward and a bit uncomfortable; but my mother managed to make it even worse. The worst part was when she asked how many times we have slept together. "Mum!" I yell obviously mad, Zayn moves in his chair and looks down at his plate. My dad chokes.

"Oh, it was okay" He replies, I laugh "You can say how uncomfortable you were" He relaxes a bit; better. Dad comes to the yard to offer us ice cream; we both say no. I don't wanna go inside, I wanna stay here and pretend lunch didn't happen.

Zayn leaves after a while because he has to meet up with the boys for an interview live this afternoon. When it gets near the time they are gonna be on TV, I sit on the living room and turn the TV on. It the typical interview until I hear someone mention my name. They ask Zayn about that girl he's been caught with, me. He smiles shyly and says "We are just really good friends" Oh, no he didn't.

I want to turn off the TV, to go away, but I freeze because of the boys' reaction. Niall starts laughing, Louis says "Yeah, right" and Liam adds "Someone's gonna get in trouble for that"; Harry says into Zayn's ear "Why are you lying?" The interviewer decides to ask the other boys then. Liam's smiles while saying: "He actually just came from meeting her parents". Zayn looks down. _Why?_

Finally the guy decides to ask the same question, why did he deny it?, to which he replies "I don't know. We just haven't talked about it yet" Yeah, you're not making anything better. I let the TV on, but I'm not paying attention to it, my mind is somewhere else.

"Marian, please. Look at me. I'm sorry, okay? Please say something" He tries to put his hand on my leg to claim my attention but I move away. I'm hurt. I've just spent half an hour asking Zayn how he could do that to me, he asks me to meet his parents but denies us dating on an interview. I can see by the look in his eyes that he regrets it, but it's not enough this time. I thought this time was gonna be different from all my bad relationships, but it's just as screwed up. I feel lost and numb.

I'm crying. I tried to hold the tears back but I can't handle it anymore. "At least say something?" I can't, my voice has broken a while ago. I take a sip of my glass of water and repeat in a whisper "How could you?" I've been saying these three words all night. But this time Zayn changes, he seems more upset, like he finally takes notice of what he has really done.

He grabs his phone and writes something down; I don't pay attention to it. Then he comes closer. I don't wanna be mad at him, but I can't take it. I sit still, waiting for him to do something. "I love you" he says into my ear. I put my head on my hands and start crying again. "I… love you…" I answer between sobs. He holds me and kisses my forehead. I close my eyes. I'm suddenly aware of how tired I am. I fall asleep…

The first thing I notice when I wake up is how bad my head aches. My eyes are all puffy. I feel an itch on my shoulder. Then I notice I'm lying in Zayn's arms. He's doing little circles around my chest. His eyes are puffy as well. "You don't seem upset when you sleep" I frown; I don't wanna be reminded about that. I get away from Zayn's hug and go to the kitchen to get some coffee.

Zayn stays sitting there, silent. "What do I have to do for you to forgive me?" He yells standing up "I've done everything. I've apologized thousands of times and meant it every time" He sounds mad. "I don't know Zayn,_ I don't know_. Try fucking harder" I slam the door on my way out.


	8. Chapter 8

It's Friday. I haven't been to school in the last few days. Laila and my sister say I'm over-reacting. They are the only people I have asked for opinion in the subject and they both said the same; they haven't been in my spot then. I don't even know why I am reacting like this. I miss him so much, but at the same time I'm so hurt.

I have tons of missed calls from Zayn but I never pick up. He hasn't just called. He came to my house but I asked Sophie, my sister, to open the door and ask him to leave; I watched everything from my window. Also, when I was at his place and he grabbed his phone he tweeted "I am dating Marian. Or at least I was".

I fall into some sort of numbness, but my entire family comes in after a while. My mother is carrying a cupcake with a candle on it. I think to myself: 'Please don't, please don't.' They do anyway: "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" My sister jumps on top of me just to bother me. My brother comes next. I can't breathe, but it's kind of a tradition between us. This somehow makes me feel better; it brings back good memories.

I am forced to leave the bed and go out for lunch. Everyone got the day free just to hang out with me and try to bring me back to real life. I get to choose the restaurant, and as stupid as I am I choose 'Arthur's' just to make myself suffer. 'Arthur's' it's where my first date with Zayn was. I force myself to be a part of the conversation, and for moments I forget about everything.

After lunch my sister takes me and my brother to the movies; my parents have to go to work. I enjoy the movie; I have a good laugh and comment everything like I always do. When we get out of the theatre I check my phone and I have a new text. Laila: "Be ready at 7. We are going out. Don't complain. Happy bday, btw" I get home and shower. I wanna put on a t-shirt and jeans but my sister forces me to wear my new green dress. According to her it "shows my curves and highlights my eyes" Ugh.

Laila picks me up punctually. "Hey. Put this over your eyes" She hands me an old bandanna. I put it on without complains, but I do ask: "Where are you taking me?" She doesn't answer this. I actually love surprises, but I'm too intrigued. She stops the car and helps me to get out of it because I can't see anything. She opens the door and I get into a lift. I honestly have no idea where I am. When we get out of the lift I can hear people chatting. Laila guides me into an apartment and while she takes the cloth out of my eyes I know where I am. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

I'm on Zayn's apartment and everyone I know is there. Zayn is standing in front of me. "I'm sorry" I can tell by the look in his eyes that he has really suffered. I can't help myself and kiss him. He smiles and kisses me back. I missed his lips. I hug everyone and thank them. I get more presents than I ever have. Laila and my sister were all part of the plan. I could expect it from Laila, but I am surprised that Sophie helped.

I am taking to Becca, Harry's sister, when someone puts a hand in my shoulder. It's Liam. He asks me if we can talk and I follow him to the hall. "First of all, Happy Birthday" I thank him "I just need to ask. Everything's fine with Zayn now? Did you forgive him?" he looks confused. I am confused about that subject. I stay silent thinking about it. I can tell that Liam is expecting an answer, but I don't know what to reply. "Yeah, I guess so" I say frowning "Forgiven but not forgotten" Liam goes back inside without saying a word and I return to my party.

There's only a few people left (Zayn, Louis, Becky, Alicia, Vicky and me) and we have no idea what to do when Lou has an idea. "Let's play strip-poker" We are drunk and bored so we do it. I am terrible at poker, but no one's playing really good with all this alcohol on their systems. Surprisingly Alicia ends up in their underwear before I do. When I take my shirt off Zayn sighs pleasantly. For an instant I am aware of what I am doing, but then alcohol takes over my body.

I wake up in Zayn's bed in my underwear. I don't remember anything from last night. The other side of the bed is cold. I look around to find my dress and it is lying at the end of the bed; I put it on and leave the room. The whole place is a mess. He's on the kitchen wearing only his jeans. "I don't remember anything from last night" My voice sounds husky. He explains me: "We all got drunk". Easy like that. Everyone else took a cab to their place.

Just when I'm about to leave Zayn says "Wait up. I forgot to give you your birthday present" No, he didn't. He gave me a huge teddy bear like I've always wanted. He goes to the room and comes back with a little box. I open it to find a beautiful bracelet. I can imagine how much money he'd spent on it and I am speechless. "Thank you" My voice is just a whisper and my eyes are teary. He kisses me. "So, you need a ride home? You have a lot of stuff to take a cab" It's true, I have my handbag full with presents and a bag with more; plus the gigantic stuffed animal. I accept the drive.

At home I have waiting for me a very worried mother and a very intrigued sister. Yay! I answer everything with just three words: "I forgave Zayn" No one talks from there on so I take it as an allowance to leave. I take a long hot shower and then put the first clothes I find on. I'm utterly tired, but I heard people last night talking about going to a club tonight and I don't wanna spend Saturday night at home. I take a nap and then start to get ready. I straighten my hair to waste time. Dad is driving me to Emma's, Niall's girlfriend and then she's driving to the club.

Emma and I spend some time talking and when we're about to leave Zayn calls me. "Hey! We're on our way" I ask him who's in the car "Louis, Niall and me. Don't worry, I'm not driving" I smile because it was what I was gonna ask. We have a small conversation and as we're saying goodbye I hear Niall screaming "Watch out!" I don't understand anything. "ZAYN?" I yell, but the only thing I hear is the sound of brakes and a crash. No one answers and I suddenly understand that the car just crashed.


End file.
